Golden Hair and Green Eyes
by Said The Liar 13
Summary: "Merlin, what was that!" "I believe the bandits called it a 'Su-per Sai-yan'". When Merlin uses magic, his eyes don't flash gold like normal - but something else does. First crack fic. Enjoy.


**Hi again. I'm back from my obviously long break (hint hint sarcasm). Before I start writing my next long fic that will **_**not**_** be posted for a while, I wanted to write this story. Which brings me to this next point.**

**The idea for the story was inspired by Revenge of the Red Pen. He has helped me with my past fic, **_**The Bet,**_** so this is the least I could do for him.**

**Also, this is my first attempt at a "crack fic" (and slight parody). However, I have made some references to two well-known animes (which I will list at the end) and an online joke.**

**So, here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the animes I've made reference to. Please no suing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Hair and Green Eyes<strong>

Arthur and Merlin found themselves once again in the Darkling Woods, once again running from a group of bandits. Apparently, taking a 'diplomatic' approach (as Arthur put it) when dealing with bandits _isn't_ a good idea. There was no way that the Court Sorcerer would let the King live _this_ faux pas down.

Simply running away seemed to be futile as well, for once again Merlin and Arthur were surrounded. Ignoring the 'pitiful' threat, the King and Warlock did what they do best in situations like these...

"Told you this was a bad idea Prat."

"Shut up, _Mer_lin!"

"I mean, seriously! Who thinks of being 'diplomatic' to the most bloodthirsty bandits in the Five Kingdoms."

"Merlin!..."

"That's just idiotic. And another thing. What's the point of making me your advisor if you're just going to ignore me anyway?"

"Maybe I should revoke your title then. That's not a bad idea. Anyway, at least I _did_ something."

"Yes. Got _these guys_ into some trouble" Merlin yelled, pointing at the surrounding bandits who were extremely confused by the blatant lack of fear.

"Hey!" the bandit leader shouted. Merlin and Arthur stopped their bickering, almost forgetting about the 'danger' they were supposed to be in. "Don't get cocky. Who do you think you are anyway?"

Arthur grinned and said, "The King of Camelot and his _Idiot_ Court Sorcerer". This resulted in a glare from said warlock, who, in turn, yelled back "Dollophead!"

At hearing those words, the bandits paled and then laughed. "There's no way these clowns could be...", but the leader didn't finish his sentence. All eyes were turned to the young warlock. Everyone knew of the infamous King Arthur of Camelot and the mighty Emyrs, his Court Sorcerer and Warlock of Legends

The skies turned dark. Energy could be felt all around them. What looked like electricity seemed to spark around Merlin.

And then something weird happened...

Letting out a yell, Merlin's clothes began to slightly tear; what little muscles he had grew in size, thus stretching the material. His body became infused in a yellow aura that caused some of the earth to levitate around him.

_That's weird_, Arthur thought.

Then, his eyes turned...green? _Strange, that never happened before_.

To top it off, the young warlock's raven-black hair spiked upward and turned gold. Arthur's eyebrows shot higher than Gaius' ever could. The young king, surprisingly, had no comment.

The bandits shrieked in horror and yelled something (that Arthur couldn't quite make out) when Merlin started gathering energy into his hands. The King of Camelot could've sworn he heard a bandit yell something to the effect of 'It's Over 9000!', but he figured that it was just his imagination.

"Ka-me...ha-me...HA!" he yelled and a blue ball of energy shot out, dramatically destroying the landscape that lay before them. The bandits fled, never to be seen or heard from again. Merlin's hair, eyes, and muscles returned to normal (Arthur never thought he would ever associate 'Merlin' with 'muscles').

There was a moment of silence...

...

...

"Hey Merlin"

"Yes your Royal Prattness"

Arthur ignored that. "What _was_ that?"

"You have to be specific. What was what?"

"What you just did! That never happened before when you used magic"

"Oh, that...I believe the bandits called it a 'Su-per Sai-yan'. Merlin said, enunciating each syllable. "Only awesome sorcerers can achieve this state of power" he added, rubbing his nails on his shirt nonchalantly.

"...Oh...okay...well, couldn't you have just used a Hyper Beam and..."

"NO ARTHUR! You know that requires me to Charge My Laza afterwards. That could prove dangerous, even if it was just a couple of bandits."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Anyway, that move is so old and overused...it only causes your opponents to faint. Every sorcerer I know can use it. Even _Morgana _can...and that's saying a lot!"

"Now _that_ makes sense. Thanks for clearing that up for me my friend". Arthur said, nodding in understanding.

The pair of friends headed back home. One thing Arthur knew was that there was never a dull moment for him and his Warlock.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, that's it. I made references to <strong>_**Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon**_**, and **_**Shoop Da Whoop**_**. You can youtube and/or google it if you're not familiar with them.**

**I hope it at least made you chuckle. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Until (much) later,**

**-STL13**


End file.
